The present invention relates to storage containers with lids, more particularly, storage containers with removable partitions that allow for compartmentalization.
Containers having compartments are used in many areas of everyday living. Cosmetics; fingernail supplies; art supplies; small tools; screws, nails and fittings; and silverware, among other things, are stored in containers having separate compartments. Some items, such as silverware, which have standard sizes, are often stored in containers having specifically sized compartments particularly suitable for their intended purpose and which cannot be altered to have compartments of different dimensions and numbers. Others correspond to compartments, which, although not specifically shaped to foreclose other uses, are limited in that the defined compartments parcel container space into unalterable subspaces. Thus, with a new use, subspaces of unusable size remain empty. Other designs include containers having one or more removable complex dividers, which, in use, are fixed within the container. For complex dividers which are entire, the walls of the container generally function to immobilize the divider. In some of these designs, sub-dividers are present to provide a degree of subspace adjustability, in some cases, being immobilized by projections or embedded slots in the divider or compartment walls. Yet another container design includes a divider which spans one dimension of a square or rectangular container, being movable in the other dimension along a track recessed in the bottom of the container. The divider functions to give a rudimentary adjustment in one dimension, of the sizes of adjacent subspaces which, as indicated above, together form a square or rectangle. The inability to modify the compartmentalization of a container greatly limits its usefulness. Present designs which do have a modicum of flexibility still do not give a container which can be customized to give multiple subspaces of adjustable widths and lengths. Accordingly, a container having such customizable compartments would be welcomed in the art.